Problems Come In Dozens
by Mourning-Princess
Summary: Sequel to 'Blood, Sweat, and Tears'. As things finally start to go right for Tash and Raven, trouble pops up in the form of Dakota Steele. R/R!
1. The Outlaw Arrives

[ And the story of Tash and Raven continues! Sure, "Blood, Sweat, and Tears" has ended, but that was just an introduction for something bigger. I'd like to thank everyone for their support. Without the reviews from my readers, I wouldn't have decided to continue. Thank you so much.]  
  
========================================== I don't own Scott "Raven" Levy. He owns himself. No Copyright Violations intended. I do own the rights to Tash Levy. E-Mail ifemmeifataie@aol.com for permission to use her in stories. The character of Dakota Steele belongs to my friend Mikey. E-Mail him at dakotasteeie@aol.com. Thank You. ==========================================  
  
"Natasha ... Come along," said Raven as Nirvana's 'Come As You Are' hit over that P.A. system. The couple had had a very busy week. They had made their wedding vows legal and were adjusting to married life, though there was really no drastic change. They had just rented an apartment in New York City and whenever she got some spare time, Tash was busy furnishing it to their dark tastes.  
  
That black tank top that adornned her upper body was pulled down to hide her tight tummy completely and then her plaid tie was adjusted. As they neared the curtains, a hand slipped down to tug up her plaid pants by one of the belt loops. She always liked to look her best when she was on TV. Raven, however, didn't seem to care. He wore the usual with today's t- shirt choice being the famous Hypnotist shirt.  
  
The new couple came out onto the stage, without showing any affectionate towards one another. They weren't the type to have to flaunt their love in public. Some things were better left unknown to the masses.  
  
Raven made his way into the ring while Tash simply went around to the time keeper's table. Lilian Garcia was shoved violent off of her chair which the Punk Princess then sat upon herself. She wanted to watch her man in comfort from the best vantage point. The unqualified announcer could find her own place.  
  
Raven flopped down into the corner with his arms rested on the middle rope. His head slammed repeatedly into the back turnbuckle. It was a great way to keep his mind on the task at hand, which was defeating Rob Van Dam. Sure, their styles were very different, but each had its advantages.  
  
However, When "One of a Kind" hit and the pyros went off, the Whole F'n Show was no where to be found! Then... Low chanting began. A look of confusion fluttered onto Tash's face as she leaned forward in her chair, but Raven didn't even seem to care.  
  
Then, onto the stage came a face very familiar to Tash... That of Dakota "The Rising Outlaw" Steele. He was a nobody that she had met in a gym, and agreed to sponsor him to go to Japan and try to make it there as a pro wrestler. He had done quite well for himself, but she never expected to see him here.  
  
Had he come to attempt to join the Flock? To repay his debt to her?  
  
Dakota made his way out onto the stage. He was an intimidating man of Native American heritage. Long, black hair hung down freely from underneath the brown cowboy hat atop his head. A leather vest was thrown over his tanned, muscular chest while loose pants of matching color and material hugged onto his waist.  
  
Intense eyes of a warrior focused in upon Raven as he neared the ring. The leader of the Flock had finally gotten to his feet and was eyeing Dakota suspiciously. When the rookie finally got into the squared circle, he offered Raven a smile. This man didn't appear to mean any harm.  
  
Then, BAM! It happened. Dakota grabbed onto Raven with cat-like reflexes and slammed the veteran down in a cradle piledriver that Dakota liked to call the Bad Medicine. Tash cup her hands over her mouth as she stood up. How could he do that?! After all she had done for him, he came in and attacked her husband?!  
  
Tash slid into the ring as Dakota quickly left. It seemed he wanted no fight with Mrs. Levy. As she knelt down over Raven's body and checked him out, only one thing was clear.  
  
The war had begun. 


	2. The Unwanted Hero

[ Woooo! I'm back and I'm better than ever! Took another little break, but now there should be regular updates, if my health permits. ]  
  
" You son of a bitch!" exclaimed an irate Tash as her hands wrapped about the material of Dakota's vest. She slammed the larger man back into a wall, yet he still gave no resistence.  
  
" Tash, wait a second. You don't understand," said Dakota as he managed to pry her hands from him. "I'm just here to protect you. Don't you realize how Raven is? He uses women. The only difference between you and Beulah, or Francine, or anyone else he's dated is that fact you've got a ring ... er ... tattoo of a ring on your finger. Now, listen. You helped me when I needed you. You helped me succeed in this business. I'm gonna help you now. I'm gonna help you get away from that bastard. Don't you see? He has you under his control!"  
  
She was so angry now that that vein in her head was beginning to become visable. Her fists clenched so hard that her nails pierced her own skin. She didn't believe it. It couldn't be true. Her and Raven ... they were meant for one another, right? Soul mates ... Kindred spirits ... Partners for life. She wasn't just another notch under his belt. She couldn't be.  
  
" You have no idea about me and Raven... He loves me. The only man to ever truly do so!"  
  
" I'll believe it when I see it," he tipped down his hat politely to Tash as he started on his way down the hallway. He cared so much about that woman. Sure, she was mean, crude, and ... well ... even a little insane a times; but underneath it all, she had some good in her. He had seen it when she gave him that money to persue his dream. He wouldn't let Raven hurt her. Never. 


	3. The Punishment

I was cryin' when I met you, Now I'm trying to forget you. Love is bsweet misery/b. I was cryin' just to get you. Now I'm dying cause I let you. Do what you do down on me.  
  
Water rushed down over her head. She tried to get in one precious breath of air, but it was impossible. She struggled against the strong grip that held her head beneath the cold liquid, but he was just too strong.  
  
Finally, she was pulled up. Oh, what a mess Mrs. Levy was. That heavy black eyeliner had ran down her cheeks in two streams of black, partly from the water and partly from tears. She looked up at her husband in desperation, but his hold on her hair only tightened.  
  
Raven had been in a right foul mood since Dakota's attack. He blamed her for it. As if she had wanted it to happen. She coughed a bit, for she had swallowed quite a bit of water. It was just now beginning to settle in her stomach, thus causing the sensation of nausea.  
  
" Stop it! " she cried out at she attempted to pry herself from him, but she was just shoved underneath the water again as she could just make out Raven's angry words towards her.  
  
" Natasha, you banal imbecile! Do you realize what problems you have caused me?! What a nuisance you have unleashed up me? Like Pandora, you have opened a box unleashing evils upon man. Now it is up to you to put it all back in, do you understand?!"  
  
He pulled her head back up once again. During that last plunge, her nose had hit the bottom of the bathtub, causing it to swell purple. He didn't care, however. He had suffered and now she would be punished for her crimes.  
  
" Yes... Yes. I'll take care of him," she said weakly as her breathing became even more erratic than before. Then, she watched as he stood up and left her alone ...  
  
That hotel bathroom was where she would remain that night. Unworthy of sharing a bed with him. 


End file.
